


impossibilities

by Suicix



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crushes, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Light Angst, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Coley notices Sonya - like, <i>really</i> notices her, notices her as something other than just her best friend - is in study hall.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=5465706#t5470826">"Coley/Sonya - study hall"</a>. (Drabbletag6, Femslash100, LiveJournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	impossibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



The first time Coley notices Sonya – like, _really_ notices her, notices her as something other than just her best friend – is in study hall.

They’re sitting on opposite sides of the table, textbooks and stationery spread haphazardly over the surface. Coley’s taking notes for her history class next period, every so often glancing up from her notebook to Sonya when Sonya isn’t looking, too busy frowning over an algebra problem to notice.

There’s a window behind where Sonya’s sitting, and the sun isn’t getting in Coley’s eyes but it still manages to dazzle her: illuminating the highlights in Sonya’s hair, giving her some kind of heavenly looking glow that Coley can’t quite pull herself away from quickly enough for Sonya not to catch her.

“You OK?” Sonya mouths at her. She’s frowning, and while Coley knows it’s partly out of concern, she’s pretty sure that Sonya must think she’s _weird_ for looking at her like that, that she must think something’s up.

Coley’s answer is a flush and a nod of her head. She’s fine. Totally not realising she might have something close to _feelings_ for her best friend or anything. No way.

Sonya shrugs, and slides a finger across the screen of her phone instead of getting back to work. Coley flips to the next page of her textbook and ducks her head to read.

After all, Sonya’s got Trenton. She’s got a boyfriend. She doesn’t like girls. Or, not in the way Coley thinks _she_ might, at least.


End file.
